Can You Feel the Love Tonight
}}|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:89%; width: };" |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:120%; padding:1em;" | }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | |- !! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}" | Information |- | Title | "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" |- | Music By | Elton John |- | Lyrics By | Tim Rice |- | Sung By | Sally Dworsky and Joseph Williams with Kristle Edwards, Nathan Lane, and Ernie Sabella |- | Length | 2:57 |- | Appears In | The Lion King, ''The Lion King'' Stage Musical, The Lion King 1½ |} "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" is a song from The Lion King. It is sung by Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa after Simba and Nala reunite as adults and find that their friendship has blossomed into love. Lyrics Timon: :I can see what's happening. Pumbaa: (spoken) :What? Timon: :And they don't have a clue. Pumbaa: (spoken) :Who? Timon: :They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: :Our trio's down to two. Pumbaa: (spoken) :Oh. Timon: :Ze sweet caress of twilight. :There's magic everywhere. :And with all this romantic atmosphere, :Disaster's in the air! Chorus: :Can you feel the love tonight? :The peace the evening brings. :The world, for once, in perfect harmony :With all its living things. Simba: :So many things to tell her, :But how to make her see :The truth about my past? Impossible! :She'd turn away from me. Nala: :He's holding back, he's hiding. :But what, I can't decide. :Why won't he be the king I know he is, :The king I see inside? Chorus: :Can you feel the love tonight? :The peace the evening brings. :The world, for once, in perfect harmony :With all its living things. :Can you feel the love tonight? :You needn't look too far. :Stealing through the night's uncertainties, :Love is where they are. Timon: :And if he falls in love tonight, :It can be assumed... Pumbaa: :His carefree days with us are history. Timon and Pumbaa: :In short, our pal is doomed! Album Credits * Elton John: Composer * Tim Rice: Lyricist * Hans Zimmer: Arranger, Producer * Sally Dworsky: Vocals * Kristle Edwards: Vocals * Joseph Williams: Vocals * Nathan Lane: Backing Vocals * Ernie Sabella: Backing Vocals Trivia * In 1994, the song won the Academy Award and the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song. * The song was ranked #4 on the Billboard Hot 100. * Originally, Disney didn't plan to use the song. It was only through the insistence of Elton John that it was included in the movie. * Several demos of the song were recorded during the film's production. One demo was sung by Timon and Pumbaa, but Elton John disliked the comical nature of the concept, although the ending verse was used for the final film. Another demo was recorded by Joseph Williams and Sally Dworsky as Simba and Nala, but it was also scrapped as it didn't connect with the African-themed music for the film. * Elton John performed and published the song with different lyrics. For more, see here. Gallery Timoncanyou.jpg|"I can see what's happening." Clue.jpg|"And they don't have a clue." Fallinlove.jpg|"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line..." Downtotwo.jpg|"Our trio's down to two." Timoncanyou2.jpg|"Ze sweet caress of twilight." Magic.jpg|"There's magic everywhere." Romantic.jpg|"And with all this romantic atmosphere..." Disaster.jpg|"Disaster's in the air!" Canyoufeel.jpg|"Can you feel the love tonight?" Evening.jpg|"The peace the evening brings." Foronce.jpg|"The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things." Canyou3.jpg|"So many things to tell her, but how to make her see..." Truth.jpg|"The truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me." Naladrinks.jpg|"He's holding back, he's hiding." Simbacanyou.jpg|"But what I can't decide." NalaPeersQuestioningly.jpg|"Why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside?" SimbaNalagetwet.jpg|"Can you feel the love tonight?" SimbaNalaSoaked.jpg|"The peace the evening brings." Field.jpg|"The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things." looktoofar.jpg|"Can you feel the love tonight?" Nala the LOOK600.jpg|"You needn't look too far." Stealingthrough.jpg|"Stealing through the night's uncertainties..." Canyou2.jpg|"Love is where they are." Timoncries.jpg|"And if he falls in love tonight, it can be assumed..." Pumbaacries.jpg|"His carefree days with us are history." Doomed.jpg|"In short, our pal is doomed!" Video thumb|400px|left Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Songs from the Lion King Category:Songs from the Lion King (musical)